


Cabin Pitstop

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Will Graham, Goths, M/M, Snow, Top Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Young Will Graham, goth will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: 19 year-old (goth) Will Graham finds himself stranded on the side of the road in Canada after is ride kicks him out.Annoyed, and without a phone, he trudges through the snow until he finds a little cabin, seeking refuge only to be presented with something much better.Duncan Vizla
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Cabin Pitstop

**Author's Note:**

> General NSFW warning.

A black boot kicked at the snow. 

"Bastard!" The young man yelled, watching hopelessly as the truck sped off. How _rude_. The stranger had promised to drive him the next down over, and there he was...stranded. 

Annoyedly, he trudged through the deep snow, physically cringing when he thought about just how ruined his new boots would be; the poor fur and sued!   
It was his fault, that he recognised, but that asshole didn't have to leave him in the cold.   
Who leaves a young man, alone, on the side of the road anyway?

Will pulled the hood of his fur-lined cloak over his head, covering his damp back and fire-red curls, shielding them from the snow that was beginning to fall thick.   
Great. Just perfect.   
As if skipping town wasn't hard enough, now it had to snow.   
The young man mumbled under his breath about God and how much he wished he had brought his headphones, yelping loudly when he fell to the floor. Freezing snow almost drowned the boy's small body, seeping into his expensive shoes and between his already-numb fingers. 

"Shit..." Will whined, getting back on his feet to slap away all the snow. His fingers were numb and just as pink as his nose and knees. _Fucking idiot, put on tights next time!_ he thought to himself, arms crossing over his chest. Wind whipped around him, biting and tearing as his soft skin; he had to get out of this soon, or he would die.

Dramatic. 

Almost as if it were magic, a cabin came into view.  
A very lonely, sad, empty-looking cabin came into view.   
Was he really going to risk getting himself killed just so he wouldn't have to walk another God-forsaken step? Apparently so.   
If the young man could run in his platform boots, he would have. The closer he got, the less sad and pathetic the cabin became...it actually looked a little cosy. Maybe it's owner would allow him inside to rest for a little or give him a ride if he was extra lucky. 

Loudly, his little fist rapped against the wood for a few second, "Hello?!" He called with a soft mewl. Sounding pathetic and helpless always worked well for him, it had gotten him this far, far away from whatever he used to call home.

Will almost gasped when the door flew open to reveal a big, tall man, his face obstructed by silver hair and an eyepatch. His blue eyes dragged over the man, taking in every muscle he could see through the thick turtleneck, pausing on his moustache for a moment. It was like a little squirrel tail. Thick and soft looking, beard made up of salt and pepper hair, framing that strong jaw gorgeously.   
Fuck.   
This man, old enough to be his father, was hot. Hotter than anyone he had ever seen before.

Thank God for randomly placed cabins. 

"Can I help?" The man grumbled, accented voice low and gravelly, almost like a growl. Even the way he spoke was awfully sexy, bringing more colour to Wills burning cheeks, throat suddenly very dry. 

Will blinked and pushed down his hood, shaking his dyed curls like a wet dog, flashing a sweet smile at the stranger. Turn on the charm.   
"Yes, you see...I was hitchhiking and this _rude_ man left me on the side of the road!" This small man's southern accent was definitely a shock to the older man, he was clearly far from home...and underdressed.   
"And I just started walking, thank the Lord I saw your cabin. May I come in, please? Just 'ta warm-up?" Will fluttered his damp lashes, his mascara smudged under his long lower-lashes. 

He couldn't leave him outside, walking another step in those ridiculous platforms would probably kill the shorter man. That wouldn't be good. There was something about this underdressed, damp boy that made it hard to say no to him.   
Maybe it was his odd look, he liked odd people.   
"Come in," he stood to the side, allowing the door to close behind the shivering boy,   
"I'm Duncan. What's your name?" He looked him up and down. What made this young thing think it was appropriate to dress like this, in Canada of all places?

"Names Will." He replied, enjoyed the warm hug that the inside of the cabin provided.   
He was right, very cosy.   
The young man pulled off his cloak, stretching upward to hang it up. Even in six-inch platforms, he was rather short.

Duncan instantly felt the breath hitch in his throat, mouth running dry.   
Hidden underneath his cloak, Will was wearing a dainty pink and black corset - matching the shade of his cheeks perfectly. The inky black contrasted his pale skin, lace adding a touch of elegance. His curves. God. His waste looked so smooth and curved, just like a woman's, small enough for Duncan to wrap an arm around and trap the man. The dim light bounced off of Will's shoulders and created deep shadows on his collar bones. How gorgeous they would look covered in bruises.   
On his bottom half, he wore a skirt, it was hardly a skirt, just long enough to cover his plush ass - even then it was peaking out teasingly. It took everything in the older man to not devour him on the spot. 

Fuck. Why had retirement turned The Black Keizer soft? Pathetic. 

The scantily-clad young man could feel Duncan's eyes on him. Eye, rather. It was quite flattering, surely Will had to look a hot mess, with his damp curls and smudged makeup. He took a seat by the fireplace, sitting with his knees under him.  
"Can ya' make me some Winter Coffee, please? I'm still pretty cold." Finally breaking the silence, looking up at the giant of a man with a sweet smile. 

Duncan simply nodded, making his way to the small kitchen. "Perhaps you should've dressed warmer, where are you comin' from?" He questioned, taking a seat on the floor with two steaming cups. It hurt to sit down like this, his body still wasn't 100% itself yet, but he did it anyway - this young man was interesting. 

"More like where am I runnin' from," he took the cup, using both of his small hands. The mixture of coffee and deep whiskey instantly warmed his chest, having a long sip before continuing; "from Wolftrap, Virginia...I'm running away from my Pa, he's an abusive bastard." Will shrugged, moving a little closer to the older man, "I didn't think I'd end up in Canada though..." he finished with a chuckle.   
Duncan smelt delicious, like firewood, alcohol and the type aftershave only the best men used.   
"Wanna help take my shoes off? The laces are awful annoying to do alone." The enticing boy hummed, voice sweet enough to rot all your teeth. 

The older man's thick brows knitted together at Will's casually spoken words, they resonated with something deep inside him. He wanted to reach out and brush the hair from Will's face and tell him he was smart to leave, but he simply smiled softly in response.   
A man of many words.   
He set down his mug and grabbed the young man's left ankle, his large fingers working his laces undone...then he noticed a zip. Duncan chuckled, pulling it down as he looked into the other's eyes, his dark one trained on Will's bright blue set.   
"You don't talk much, Duncan...I like your voice..." he giggled a little, running his now free foot up the man's leg flirtatiously. 

He was on thin ice. The contact alone was enough to make Duncan's cock stir, waking up from hibernation. 

"Talkings over-rated anyway, actions speak a lot louder. Don't you think that, Duncan?" He tilted his head to the side, moving his leg a little until his skirt revealed a little too much - but not enough.   
The older man couldn't help moving his gaze to between the other's legs, pants tightening further at the sight of pink and black panties.   
What a devilishly strange boy. 

Those deft fingers snaked their way up a slender leg, squeezing the flesh of Will's thigh as he murmured, "Yeah, they do."  
Duncan removed the other shoe, setting them down by the fire to dry. 

There was only a second of silence before Will pounced onto the man, straddling his lap, attacking his mouth with a desperate kiss. Will never thought kissing someone with facial hair would feel good, but the burning sensation sent tingles up his spine he hadn't ever felt until now. He moaned sweetly into the other's mouth, happily tangling their tongues together.  
Duncan was shocked, his eye staying open for just a second before it fluttered close, indulging in the boy's hot mouth, large hands searching for the plump flesh of Will's ass.   
God. Duncan hadn't been with anyone in so long, let alone someone like Will. 

He stood, wrapping the young man's legs around his middle, carrying him to the sofa. Will whimpered, his legs staying tightly wrapped around the man, inviting the touch that was exploring his thighs. He was already hard, cock pressed against the silk of his panties - tight around him now.   
Duncan grabbed the boy and turned him around, undoing the ribbon that was holding the corset together before throwing it to the ground, hands moving around to grab at the others pectoral.   
There wasn't much there to grip, but he was greeted with the feeling of cool metal. Piercings? This boy gets better by the second. 

It isn't long until all of Will's clothes are on the floor, leaving him in long socks and dainty underwear, now pulled to the side. He mewled loudly around Duncan's fingers, near enough overwhelmed by just that. They were moving at an ungodly speed inside him, rubbing against his prostate almost continuously. It was maddening, especially with just spit to slick him up.  
Duncan watched on with his lips slightly parted, freehand playing with pierced nipples and soft thighs.   
Retirement was treating him marvellously. 

He pulled his fingers out, shoving them between the other's swollen lips, chuckling at just how eagerly Will sucked them clean. Duncan scooped him up again, earning a loud laugh from the other, "Hey! Put me downnnnn!" He cried through his laughter, falling silent when he was viciously thrown onto the bed. At least it was comfortable.   
The younger of the pair bit his lip, brushing red curls from his face as he watched Duncan hurriedly undress. His muscular body was amazing, covered in thick hair, his tummy a little soft looking. Perfect, even with the scars that littered almost every inch of slightly tanned skin. Maybe he would ask about them later, they were far too busy right now.   
Will's bright eyes widened when they landed on the man's cock. _Shit_. It was the biggest he had ever seen; thick, long, pink, head covered in glistening precum. He wondered if he would be able to take all of it at once.

A challenge. 

Duncan pulled the silk to the side once again.   
"Spit." He instructed, holding his hand out for dear Will, smiling again when he obediently spat into it, "good slut."   
Using words like that after so long of not using them, made Duncans cock twitch and stomach surge. He had missed it.   
He slicked up his cock and lined it up, hand on the young man's curved hips as he pushed in.  
"fuck," Duncan grunted, bottoming out instantly, "you're tight."  
The tight heat was awfully inviting, urging him to thrust right away. He wasn't going to waste a single second with this man.   
With both hands, he gripped Will's hips, hard enough that bruises would soon form on his milky skin like a blooming flower. 

The younger man whined, wrapping his legs around him once again, his sock-covered feet running along the back of muscular legs. Shit. Duncan was stretching him out perfectly. He hadn't been so full in...he had never been _this_ full. Those heavy, steady thrusts drew loud and obscene moans from Will's pretty lips, quickly filling up the little cabin.   
He was certain this was too much, far too much. His thighs burnt from being spread so wide, accommodating Duncans large and threatening body. He felt like he was going to be ripped apart.   
Will's hands found themselves in the mess of sliver and ash atop Duncan's head, pulling roughly, enough to draw deep grunts and moans from the man. 

Soon enough, Will found himself pressed up against cold glass, face pushed against the foggy window, legs spread wide. All he could do was stand there and moan, his body completely pinned under the weight of the other man - who's thrusts were now brutal, feeling as though he had warmed Will up enough.   
"O-Oh!" Will giggled through moans as a large hand spread over his throat, gripping it tightly. That felt amazing. This all felt amazing. Being manhandled and thrown around felt amazing, sending a fearful rush through Will every time his fragile body slammed into a new piece of furniture. 

The Black Keizer had been seduced by a young, goth twink. This was something he never thought would happen, especially not at his age, but he wasn't complaining. The body trapped under him felt more than perfect, better than any woman he had ever slept with. Will's body was better than anything; all curves and perfect skin, long colourful curls.   
"Go bend over the table." He barked, delivering a hard, ruthless slap to Wills ass. "No, actually, rest both your knees on the table, hold on."

Will nodded obediently and practically ran to the wooden table, positioning himself just the way he was asked, mewling at the praise that followed him.   
Another loud scream flooded the cabin when Duncan thrust back into him. One hand planted firmly in the mess of dyed curls, the other delivering hard smacks to his ass, leaving poor Will's ass covered in red and light purple splotches.   
Both men were loving this, their bodies pressed together, sweat covering them.  
Duncan hadn't used so much force on anybody in a while, it felt so good to be in control, fucking into someone as brutally as he was. Not to mention just how well Will was taking him. Like he was made for him. 

  
Eventually, both men ended up back in the bed, Duncan sat with his back to the headboard with the smaller man in his lap, riding away. It was a treat to watch Will pleasure himself, chest heaving and legs trembling as he chased the orgasm that was just in arms reach.   
"Th-That's it..." Duncan cooed, his strong hand gripping the younger man's jaw, forcing eye contact. Will blushed an even darker scarlet, his lips closing around the man's thumb to give it a few gentle sucks before he had to pull off, crying out.

"I'm- Oh Lord!...D-Duncan I can't..." Will babbled, his southern accent wrapping around the words like honey. He sounded beautiful. Duncan himself was on edge, his cock throbbing each time he fucked up into the man. 

Will gripped onto strong shoulders as he sunk down one last time, grinding his hips sloppily as he came on his thighs and the other's stomach, face buried in the hot crook of Duncan's neck. His small body trembled, hips still rocking back and forth as he rode the rocky wave of his orgasm. It was the best he had ever had, blurring his vision and stopping his heart for just a second.   
The older man came shortly after, brokenly fucking into Will a few more times before letting out a deep, loud cry of the boy's name, filling him up. He too was trembling, shocked at the intensity of his orgasm. 

The two stayed like that for a moment, holding one another painfully tight whilst they recovered from their orgasms. Duncan moved a little, laying down on his back as he gently pulled Will down to rest on his chest. They could clean up later, right now he wanted a smoke.   
With slightly shaky hands, the older man lit up a cigarette, one arm wrapped around the others still-shaking body. Will pulled up the comfortable sheets, breathing in the smell of smoke. It was nice, comforting almost. 

Will nosed the other's hairy chest, enjoying the feeling of large fingers combing through his messy curls.   
That was good. His whole body was hot, well recovered from the freezing condition it was in previously. 

"Maybe..." Duncan breathed out a cloud of smoke, pulling Will closer, "Maybe I can help you with your dad?" 


End file.
